


La dernière heure

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Adrenaline, Begging, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des extra-terrestres ont emprisonné le Maître et le Docteur, et veulent condamner le Maître à mort. </p><p>Le Docteur tente, maladroitement, d'exprimer sa sympathie. Le Maître en profite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La dernière heure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dianajess).



> Le scénario, s'il y en avait un, serait largement pompé sur "The King's Demons", en particulier sur ce moment où le Docteur supplie...

"Docteur. Maître."

Le garde robotique, lourdement armé, entra dans la cellule blanche et propre où les deux Seigneurs du Temps étaient retenus prisonniers. La porte avait un sas fermé derrière leur geôlier, ce qui interdisait d'improviser un plan d'évasion.

"Vous avez été jugés."

"Nous n'avons pas eu droit à un avocat !" s'exclama le Docteur. "C'est un scandale !"

"Je suis sûr qu'il y en avait. Ils ont été les premiers à nous condamner." remarqua le Maître. "Quelle est la sentence ?"

"Docteur, pour être rentré dans un bâtiment officiel sans autorisation, avoir passé trente-huit panneaux d'interdiction sans le moindre remords, avoir menti à quatorze représentants de la loi, avoir insulté le Président, et avoir commis un excès de vitesse du haut vers le bas en vous écrasant dans un Knuffle, et avec la circonstance atténuante que le Knuffle attaquait la population, vous avez été condamné à l'exil. Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds sur cette planète. Vos effets, incluant le tournevis sonique, vous seront rendus à la sortie."

"C'est un juste jugement. S'il est besoin, je peux offrir en supplément de déconseiller le séjour à qui cherche un peu d'amusement dans tous les guides touristiques qui me poseront la question."

Le robot l'ignora. "Quant à vous, Maître, pour avoir poussé un Knuffle à attaquer la métropole, pour avoir menti au Président à deux mille trois cent trente-huit reprises, et avoir tenté de l'hypnotiser afin qu'il vous délègue ses pouvoirs, vous avez été condamné à mort par désintégration. Les deux sentences seront exécutées dans une heure."

Le visage du Maître resta impassible. Ce fut le Docteur qui eut une inspiration brève et douloureuse.

"Il doit être possible de trouver un compromis." dit-il.

"Pas de compromis."

"Je vous en prie !" Son visage était très pâle. "Je sais que le robot ne m'entend pas, mais il y a bien quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas, qui enregistre ce que nous disons, qui écoute ces videos ! Si je témoigne que j'étais au courant pour le Knuffle, qu'il savait que je l'arrêterais, que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague, n'est-il pas possible de revoir nos deux procès ?"

"Impossible."

Le robot passa le premier sas, qui se ferma derrière lui.

"Je suis désolé." murmura le Docteur.

"Tu peux l'être." dit le Maître avec une agressivité suave. "Ah, si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je règnerais maintenant sur cette planète..."

"Merci de me rappeler que j'ai quand même servi à quelque chose..."

"Est-ce censé me remonter le moral ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes petites plaisanteries, Docteur."

"Je suis désolé." répéta-t-il, d'une voix éteinte.

"Je dois au moins apprécier la scène de supplication. Cela fut totalement inutile, mais il y avait du sentiment. Je n'en aurais pas fait de même pour toi."

"Je peux le croire."

"Mais je t'aurais vengé après. D'une façon bien plus efficace que tu le feras pour moi. En fait, n'importe qui me vengerait d'une façon plus efficace que tu le ferais. Nous avons tous nos talents, n'est-ce pas ? Si le tien est de supplier, qui peut se permettre de juger."

Le Docteur avala sa salive. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé une réplique cinglante, mais en cet instant, offenser le Maître de façon symétrique et équitable n'était pas sa première préoccupation. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait préféré alléger son fardeau. Mais le connaissant, n'importe quelle tentative dans cette direction aurait eu l'effet contraire à l'effet recherché.

Que disait-on dans ces situations-là, et comment le Docteur avait-il pu ne pas l'apprendre en tant de siècles ? Je suis désolé que tu doives mourir et pas moi ?

"Si j'en avais davantage, nous ne serions pas ici." confirma-t-il.

"Cela pourrait être pire." La voix du Maître était onctueuse, comme elle l'avait toujours été, alors que celle du Docteur, réalisa-t-il par contraste, tremblait. Il posa une de ses mains sur la joue du Docteur, qui frissonna, mais ne recula pas. "Je pourrais imaginer pire pour ma dernière heure que quelqu'un qui sait bien supplier."

C'était le moment de paniquer. De cesser de penser. Soit de fuir à l'autre bout de la cellule, en se préparant à donner des coups de pieds comme une bête sauvage, soit... si c'était la dernière fois, il pouvait bien se laisser porter par son mélange furieux de culpabilité, d'anxiété, de passion, de colère et de regrets, il pouvait bien se laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il le regretterait après, sinon. Son esprit ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ses coeurs le savaient.

"Je préfèrerais garder le meilleur souvenir pour la fin." dit-il, le coeur battant.

"Qui a dit que ce serait un bon souvenir pour toi ?" demanda le Maître, le défiant. Sa main glissa vers sa tempe, agrippa ses cheveux.

Le Docteur ne faisait pas cela pour lui-même. C'était son adversaire qui avait besoin de réconfort, et d'un dernier souvenir. Mais il était hors de question de le mentionner, et puis aussi... Et puis, il pouvait imaginer de pires sensations que cette main forte possessive, se crispant sur ses mèches en désordre. Ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant. Ses réactions étaient totalement anormales. Clairement, il avait réussi à paniquer.

"Supplie-moi." exigea le Maître.

"De faire quoi ?"

"Je te laisse un peu de liberté. Pour l'instant."

Le Docteur eut un halètement bref, au point presque d'en sursauter. "S'il te plait," dit-il, "serre-moi dans tes bras."

"Ce serait effectivement un mauvais moment pour que je te laisse t'en aller." Le Maître posa son autre bras sur une épaule du Docteur, puis le renversa à terre, se plaçant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le surplombant.

"S'il te plait..." insista le Docteur. "Couche-toi sur moi. Ta main est brûlante. Réchauffe-moi." Dans ces cellules clairement prévues pour le confort des condamnés, le sol n'était pas froid. Mais ce n'était pas une question de corps, juste d'une brève consolation. Le Docteur n'était même plus certain de ce qu'il cherchait ici, et pour qui. Quand le Maître se coucha effectivement sur lui avec un gloussement sarcastique, il ne ressentit pas seulement le poids et la chaleur, mais aussi une appréhension, une excitation sourde.

Les jeux du Maître étaient trop dangeureux, on ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'y jouer sans s'y laisser prendre, surtout dans un état émotionnel déjà instable. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Le Docteur passa ses bras autour de la taille du Maître. Les mains de l'autre Seigneur du Temps quittèrent ses cheveux en désordre, glissèrent sur ses joues, se posèrent sur sa gorge, et commencèrent à serrer.

Le Docteur tenta d'inspirer et se brûla la gorge ; le Maître serrait tellement fort que même le sang de ses coeurs peinait à atteindre son cerveau. Est-ce que le Maître voulait, se demanda-t-il, était-ce pour que je meure avec lui ? Etait-ce pour que ma prochaine régénération ne soit marquée que par cela, soit définie par cela, le souvenir de son corps sur le mien et de cette perte qui n'arrive pas à être une victoire, même un peu ? Etait-ce si grave, après tout ? Probablement oui, mais ses pensées devenaient douloureuses, et la douleur se teignait de l'acceptation d'une destinée maudite, sombre et brillante...

La pression se relâcha.

"Tu aurais dû voir ton visage, Docteur. Si cela te tentait à ce point, tu aurais dû demander bien avant. Veux-tu supplier encore ? Ou avons-nous fini ?"

Sa voix devenait de moins en moins calme, de plus en plus excitée. Le Docteur espéra qu'il profitait de l'instant, qu'il n'était pas juste en train de réaliser l'approche de la mort. Il pensa brièvement qu'il espérait que le Maître en profitait plus que lui. Sinon, cela aurait été injuste, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant...

"Je t'en prie..." dit-il encore. Il tourna la tête, embrassa une des mains du Maître, pensant lui plaire. Il ne s'était pas trompé, à voir ce sourire carnassier. "Maître, je t'en supplie, fais de moi ce que tu veux..." Cet abandon suprême fit frissonner le Docteur comme s'il en était lui-même le plus surpris. Le Maître le fixait intensément, un regard où apparaissait, en cet instant, un charisme qui avait réduit des planètes, des esprits et des coeurs en esclavage. Et qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais après l'heure prochaine.

Il se cambra, collant de plus près son corps contre celui de son ancien - très ancien - ami, qui ricana.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe."

D'une main, il défit la ceinture du Docteur et ouvrit son pantalon. Puis il dégrafa sa braguette de velours orné qui avait été la source de tant d'interrogations. Enfin, il se saisit d'une des mains du Docteur, toujours serrées sur sa taille, et la plaça autour de leurs sexes réunis, qui pulsaient à l'unisson.

"Je te laisse la partie facile de la manoeuvre, Docteur. Comme toujours."

Et avant que le Docteur ait pu répondre, il replaça ses deux mains autour de sa gorge et serra à nouveau.

Le Docteur, cette fois, profita des étoiles douloureuses qui s'allumaient dans sa tête sans se poser de questions, frottant frénétiquement leurs pénis l'un contre l'autre, sans rythme ni raison ni habileté. La jouissance ne le fit qu'aller plus vite et plus fort, dans une honte confuse d'y être parvenu le premier. Le Maître le rejoignit vite pourtant, avec un halètement bref, et lacha enfin sa prise sur son cou.

Leurs deux respirations étaient maintenant bruyantes et saccadées. Le Maître roula sur le côté, pour ne plus regarder son adversaire. Le Docteur se roula contre son dos, passa les bras autour de la taille.

"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !" s'exclama le Maître.

"Je l'ai... je l'ai perdue en chemin." confessa le Docteur. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, bien au contraire.

"C'est bien." dit le Maître. Il ne le repoussa pas.

* * *

En tant que Seigneur du Temps, le Docteur savait toujours combien de temps s'était écoulé. Cinquante-neuf minutes depuis la sentence, et les robots de cette planète ne semblaient pas le genre à prendre du retard.

Soudain, une alarme lointaine sonna.

Le Maître et le Docteur eurent le même réflexe et sautèrent sur leurs pieds. La porte extérieure comme le sas s'étaient déverouillés. Ils partirent en courant.

"Tu savais ?" demanda le Docteur, soulagé, mais en même temps inexplicablement offensé.

"Bien sûr !" Le Maître sentit le regard brûlant du Docteur sur lui, et baissa quelque peu ses accents de triomphe. "Avant d'arriver aux  
présidents, j'ai bien hypnotisé quelques officiels secondaires en cas de coup dur, mais si tu m'as appris quelque chose, c'est que le génie de mes plans ne suffit pas toujours à les faire fonctionner." Il se retourna avec un clin d'oeil que le Docteur trouva très déplacé. "Et toi, tu savais ?"

"Je l'espérais..." Le Docteur sentit que c'était une mauvaise réponse. "Je pouvais penser que tu allais être désintégré cette fois-là, mais je n'en sais pas moins que tu ne meurs jamais !"

"Merci pour le compliment !"

Ils plongèrent dans le couloir alors que plusieurs robots leur tiraient dessus.

Aucun d'entre eux ne mourut au cours de la poursuite ; pas cette fois.


End file.
